boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy (Character)/Gallery/Screenshots
''BoBoiBoy Season 1 Boboiboy listening announcement.png Boboiboy laugh.png "Best.".png "Granpa!".png Boboiboy using helmet.png BoBoiBoy smile to Tok Aba.png BoBoiBoy looking view.png BoBoiBoy looking for Tok Aba.png 1830.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-07 11-25-22-486.jpg 544540_1439228432969943_1985818053_n.jpg 75914_1436537319905721_1306442367_n.jpg My dear Ball.png Le-Computer2012-11-18-11h23m01s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-18h17m25s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-13h38m32s246.png 320px-Yeah Awesome!.png BoBoiBoy Yeah Awesome.png BoBoiBoy Times 3 Power!.png BoBoiBoy Season 2 Directors non facebook.png BoBoiBoy Lightning Sword.png BoBoiBoy and Gopal.png Musim 1 Finale fixed error.png 170px-Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h33m45s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-13h27m49s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h32m52s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-11-16h08m08s135.png 946817 169241903235350 1678152281 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h31m07s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h31m55s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h31m59s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h32m16s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h32m46s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h35m43s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h35m49s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h35m57s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h35m58s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m04s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m13s29.png|Awesome! Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m15s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m22s123.png|BoBoiBoy and Gopal running Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m19s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m29s188.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h36m40s46.png vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h37m56s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h37m59s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m24s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m35s173.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m47s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m43s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m51s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h38m54s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h49m00s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h49m01s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m02s234.png vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m08s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m16s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m55s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m53s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h57m59s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h58m40s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h58m43s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h58m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h58m54s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h58m57s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-13h27m24s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m02s149.png vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m12s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-15h50m41s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m16s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m18s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-15h50m47s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-13h59m23s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-15h50m58s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-13h27m21s112.png|Uyooo! Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-20h04m35s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h33m06s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h33m14s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h33m38s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h33m57s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h34m03s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-15h48m40s12.png|BoBoiBoy after being catched by Super Probe Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-17h34m07s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h35m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h37m16s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h35m44s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h37m44s235.png Korang mmg terbaik.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h41m21s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-15h36m12s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-15h37m07s56.png|BoBoiBoy watching TV Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-15h37m11s99.png|I thought you're name is Mimi Vlcsnap-2012-05-07-23h24m37s217.png BoBoiBoy Lightning Sword.png Boboiboy school uniforms by truehero10-d4l5c0u.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-20-14h14m40s122.png 1044672_147702938765253_1603493464_n.jpg 531820_107636079419245_2136330249_n.jpg 315494_214476948675566_880720870_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-13h26m44s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-17h53m50s69.png BoBoiBoy-Season-1-Episode-9-Giant-Game-of-Checkers.jpg hqdefault.jpg season1.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg ep1.jpg Kau_muda-muda_dah_lupa!.png mqdefault seson1.jpg maxresdefault (100).jpg BoBoiBoy_(25).jpg Season 2 01.png "Granfather!".png "Ochobot!".png Boboiboy hugging Tok Aba.png "Terbaik.".png Ochobot hugging Boboiboy.png "Tomorrow just go.".png Boboiboy looking to Tok Aba.png "Learning is important.".png "But...".png Boboiboy looking to Tok Aba hanging plastic bag.jpg "Quickly change clothes.".png Boboiboy first day school.png "Hi.".png Boboiboy say HI to Ying.png Boboiboy shocked after his pants riped.png Boboiboy looking to Tok Aba in school.png Boboiboy fainted.png 02.png 03.png Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying & Gopal relaxing.png 1.png season 2 ep1.jpg season 2 ep1 (2).png 010.png 011.jpg Boboiboy looking to Gopal.png "What it is?".png "Yes.".png "Why you close all the window?".png "But Iwan in here.".png "Okay.".png "3 months ago...".png Boboiboy & Iwan listening ghosts story from Gopal.png "How much bigger?".png "Just small like a cat?".png "Black cat...".png "So where the another way?".png "So far!".png "Are you kidding me?".png "Remember that, Boboiboy.".png "Hmm.".png "Hi." -Boboiboy say Hi to Yaya.png Boboiboy face after trap by Papa Zola.png "This is class mathematics or class what?".png Boboiboy looking to Papa Zola's hand.png "How you can to be teacher Papa?".png Boboiboy looking to haunted house.png Boboiboy thinking.png "Remember that, Boboiboy." 2.png Boboiboy opening fence.png Boboiboy closing his ear.png 012.jpg Boboiboy feeling something.png "Keris lightning!".png Boboiboy looking what happen.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-28-21h06m55s180.png season 2 ep3(01).png 01 ep3.jpg 02.jpg season 2 ep3(04).jpg 03 ep3.png 04 ep3.jpg 05.png 6 (2).png 45.jpg 945226_188414924644825_2042205684_n.jpg BoBoiBoy_Gopal_Iwan.png BoBoiBoy's_hair_error_for_Football_Game.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h03m50s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h03m54s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h08m03s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h08m07s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-16-17h42m45s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-20h59m34s118.png Season_2,_Episode_4_Error.jpg ep 5(1).png ep 5(2).png ep 5(3).png 04.png ep (3).png 06.jpg 07.png 08.png ep 5(10).jpg 011.png 012.png 013.png 014.png 015.png 016.jpg 017.png 018.png 019.png 020.png 022.png season 2 ep6(01).png hqdefault (1)-1.jpg season 2 ep6(02).jpg season 2 ep6(03).jpg season 2 ep6(04).jpg season 2 ep7(01).jpg season 2ep7(02).jpg season 2ep7(03).png season 2ep7(04).jpg BoBoiBoy_(15).jpg season 2ep7(05).jpg 06.png season 2ep7(07).png season 2ep7(08).jpg BoBoiBoy_(16).jpg season 2ep7(09).png BoBoiBoy_(18).jpg 010.jpg season 2ep8(01).jpg season 2ep8(02).jpg season 2ep8(03).jpg 19.jpg 020.jpg season 2ep8(06).jpg season 2ep8(07).jpg 22.png season 2ep8(09).png 26.png 33.png season 2ep8(011).png season 2ep8(013).jpg 486958_497459013609334_294176076_n.png 998426_489118111176675_1256054666_n.jpg 1000239_1378906619003705_82818339_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h14m14s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h23m25s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h32m48s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h33m07s76.png season 2 ep9(01).jpg season 2 ep9(02).jpg season 2 ep9(03).jpg BoBoiBoy_(21).jpg season 2 ep10(01).jpg season 2 ep11(01).jpg season 2 ep11(02).png season 2 ep11(02).jpg season 2 ep11(04).jpg season 2 ep11(05).jpg season 2 ep11(06).png season 2 ep11(07).png season 2 ep12(01).jpg season 2 ep12(02).png 3.png 4.png 7.jpg 9.jpg 013.jpg 971232_192762244212363_385152402_n.jpg 1044286_205296456293821_1355334000_n.jpg Huh.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-11h58m59s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-12h11m13s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-12h16m35s183.png BoBoiBoy_(27).jpg season 2 ep13(01).jpg season 2 ep13(02).png season 2 ep13(03).png season 2 ep13(04).png season 2 ep13(05).jpg season 2 ep13(06).jpg season 2 ep13(07).jpg Season 3 Boboiboy face-to-face with Ejo Jo.png 936416_465884673500019_452585946_n.jpg Ejojo-16.jpg Ejojo-3.jpg 1504535_1452323578320472_582257693_n.jpg 1512609_1452322824987214_221809631_n.jpg 1545893_1452322184987278_285073951_n.jpg Wahhh!!!.png Adudu dah jadi geng!.png Mari kita kalahkan si ejojo nih!.png Mane ade dua lawan satu! Empat lawan satu!.png Berpecah menjadi tiga!.png BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-60.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-59.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-57.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-56.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-53.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-52.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-47.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-35.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-32.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-30.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-29.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-11.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-10.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-7.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-6.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-3.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-2.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-30.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-26.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-25.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-23.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-18.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-15.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-7.jpg Who is BoBoiboy talking to.jpg 1146669_159999487524394_267187239_n.jpg 1458583_10151994384777280_433168975_n.jpg|Do you agree if Adu Du join to BoBoiBoy's team when he becames good? FB IMG 14764884543865747.jpg Team_BuBaDiBaKo,_bergerak!.png FB IMG 14764883997438482.jpg BBBTerbalik_M3E08.png e9b578e86-1.jpg FB_IMG_14768014156914523.jpg FB_IMG_14764888121260869.jpg FB_IMG_14768021032540970.jpg FB_IMG_14764902532983277.jpg FB_IMG_14764884684960702.jpg FB IMG 14776078592998630.jpg 4b.jpg FB IMG 14764886246466464.jpg Capture2.PNG Capture.PNG FB_IMG_14764890672440948.jpg 14462813_1841256872773749_2745855323658619866_n.jpg FB_IMG_14765155333535102.jpg FB_IMG_14764885199736432.jpg FB_IMG_14764888882430456.jpg FB_IMG_14764888829797119.jpg FB_IMG_14764896145693863.jpg FB_IMG_14764886508879506.jpg FB_IMG_14768015209198719.jpg FB_IMG_14768016958962279.jpg FB_IMG_14768012530569414.jpg FB IMG 14764888241123542.jpg Kapten Kaizo serang adik tersayang.png FB_IMG_14764897820128388.jpg FB_IMG_14764890748407407.jpg FB_IMG_14765152579952461.jpg What Yaya Says ジュルエペット-3.jpg|Boboiboy, Gopal and Amardeep ジュルエペット-6.jpg|Boboiboy taking to Tok Aba ジュルエペット-11.jpg|Boboiboy seating in Tok Aba's cocoa shop ジュルエペット-12.jpg|Boboiboy's hand on the coin slot ジュルエペット-14.jpg ジュルエペット-17.jpg TPWS 15.png TPWS 14.png TPWS 12.png TPWS 10.png TPWS 6.png TPWS 3.png TPWS 2.png TPWS 1.png BBB n TABA.jpg 1004604 154239538100389 774797099 n.jpg 1069382 154237818100561 1977676729 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h25m26s139.png 527204 454356757919560 207129582 n.jpg 581791 374062402721840 781116703 n.jpg|BoBoiBoy's new catchphrase "Best nya~" BoBoiBoy Evil Smile.jpg ImageWriter .jpg 999694_409540819168161_1629883398_n.jpg 941248_409534442502132_1875906273_n.jpg 1069280_154239661433710_1439647030_n.jpg 998008_154240404766969_1769202432_n.jpg 154442_154240621433614_920141092_n.jpg 62290_526837967383007_2113426294_n.png 150921_481511401937346_1009369363_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-25-06h32m55s77.png 1069959_364280407033373_258387430_n.jpg 1069352_359480014180079_887798045_n.jpg 996542_158214601036216_28073512_n.jpg nasi_lemak.png|Nasi lemak ayam_goreng.png|Ayam goring telur_dadar.png|Telur dadar banyak_makan.png 1011089_1387594061454533_869570397_n.jpg BBB EATING.jpg 1175211_1405059903048626_1813172467_n.jpg|Boboiboy_Apa kata Yaya Gambar Boboiboy-1.png|Boboiboy's PSP Gambar Boboiboy-3.png|Watching Papa Zola Show (The episode of the Papa Zola show is like from the season1) Gambar Boboiboy-8.png|Cleaning the table Gambar Boboiboy-10.png Gambar Boboiboy-12.png Gambar Boboiboy-27.png Gambar Boboiboy-29.png 554084_198259630342825_525499054_n.jpg Gambar Boboiboy-15.png Gambar Boboiboy-29.png Gambar Boboiboy-27.png Tsdf-38.jpg Tsdf-33.jpg Tsdf-32.jpg Tsdf-31.jpg Tsdf-30.jpg Tsdf-28.jpg Tsdf-26.jpg Tsdf-24.jpg Tsdf-25.jpg Tsdf-20.jpg Tsdf-17.jpg Tsdf-15.jpg Tsdf-13.jpg Tsdf-12.jpg Tsdf-4.jpg BBB aku lapar.png|"I'm hungry" BoBoiBoy (26).jpg BoBoiBoy (24).jpg BoBoiBoy (23).jpg BoBoiBoy (22).jpg BoBoiBoy (17).jpg BoBoiBoy (14).jpg BoBoiBoy (13).jpg BoBoiBoy (12).jpg BoBoiBoy (11).jpg BoBoiBoy (20).jpg BoBoiBoy and Friends (15).jpg BoBoiBoy (19).jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie Exclusive_Clip2.PNG Exclusive_Clip5.PNG Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_7.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_3.png BBB_smiling.jpg FB IMG 14776088616576954.jpg Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_10.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_11.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_12.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_14.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_15.png FB_IMG_14764884104724003.jpg Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_17.png FB IMG 14768759639379397.jpg Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_18.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_19.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_21.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_29.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_30.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_36.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_37.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_22.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_45.png Movie_Promo_-_6.PNG Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_56.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_57.png FB IMG 14776087500591489.jpg Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_63.png cukup borara.jpg|"Enough Bora Ra!" FB IMG 14776077609242282.jpg FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759364631729.jpg FB IMG 14768759534989250.jpg FB IMG 14768759252320716.jpg FB IMG 14768759310535484.jpg FB IMG 14768759417138069.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg FB IMG 14768758943019759.jpg FB IMG 14768759462611685.jpg FB IMG 14768758881603514.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' BBB in Galaxy 1.png BBB_Galaxy_1.png BBB in Galaxy 2.png BBB in Galaxy 3.png BBB in Galaxy 4.png BBB in Galaxy 5.png Boboiboy looking the kid playing soccer.png BBB in Galaxy 6.png BBB in Galaxy 7.png BBB in Galaxy 8.png BBB in Galaxy 9.png BBB in Galaxy 11.png BBB in Galaxy 10.png BBB_Galaxy_7.png BBB_Galaxy_8.png BBB_Galaxy_9.png BBB_Galaxy_10.png BBB_Galaxy_11.png BBB_Galaxy_12.png BBB_Galaxy_13.png BBB_Galaxy_23.png BBB in Galaxy 12.png BBB_Galaxy_24.png BBB_Galaxy_26.png BBB_Galaxy_27.png BBB in Galaxy 13.png BBB_Galaxy_28.png BBB_Galaxy_30.png BBB_Galaxy_31.png BBB_Galaxy_32.png BBB in Galaxy 14.png ep 1-71.PNG Ep 1-13.PNG Ep 1-16.PNG Ep 1-17.PNG Ep 1-21.PNG ep 1-30.PNG ep 1-31.PNG ep 1-33.PNG ep 1-37.PNG|TAPOPS?! ep 1-46.PNG Ep 1-57.PNG ep 1-58.PNG ep 1-59.PNG ep 1-60.PNG ep 1-61.PNG Ep 1-62.PNG ep 1-72.PNG Ep 1-66.PNG Ep 1-67.PNG Ep 1-68.PNG ep 1-73.PNG ep 1-74.PNG Ep 1-69.PNG ep 1-70.PNG This is our 1st mission.png What's that sound?.png Cat?.png You can't just take our cat!.png Watch out, Yaya!.png Woah!.JPG I bet our are the best!.JPG BoBoiBoy and Gopal reaction after looking their room.JPG This is our room?!.JPG There's even a nice view!.JPG Why did it turn out this way?.JPG At least we've still got a place to rest.JPG What's the matter?.JPG Sir Papa?!.JPG What...JPG Just what are you doing here, huh?!.JPG Didn't you already say your farewells just now?.JPG Stop fighting!.JPG What did we hit?.JPG A forbidden area?!.JPG What's that sound?.JPG Draining their energy?.JPG D-do something quick!.JPG We need to go out these and stop all those space bugs!.JPG BoBoiBoy using helmet.JPG Commander.JPG BoBoiBoy shocked.JPG They're multiplying!.JPG Reaction Fang coming.JPG That's...JPG That's Fang!.JPG The first time looking Fang.JPG So, is your helmet edible too?.JPG BoBoiBoy and Gopal laughing Fang.JPG Let's go, Fang.JPG BoBoiBoy shocked (2).JPG BoBoiBoy looking to above.JPG BoBoiBoy astonished.JPG Awesome.JPG Congratulation to Gang heroes.JPG Thank you, Commander.JPG Good job, my disciples!.JPG You were awesome, sir.JPG BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying look happy.JPG Thanks, Fang!.JPG We're lucky you showed up.JPG I don't know what would've happened to use if you didn't.JPG boboiboy-galaxy-jadi-kartu-augmented-reality.jpg BoBoiBoy and friends as cards.JPG Ying, Yaya and BoBoiBoy.JPG BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang following the instructions.png What's so dangerous about Planet Dargha'ya, Fang?.png That's why it's so dangerous.png 17818271_1738410723156427_7744736567754752000_n.jpg How did I get stuck with babysitting these two.png Gopal and BoBoiBoy called the crew.png Since when you the Captain?.png There!.png Thanks, Captain.png What's up with you.png What about it.png BoBoiBoy and Gopal dissatisfaction face.png How much further, Fang.png It's probably nothing.png BoBoiBoy and Gopal scared.png Nothing to be scared about.png Planning our mission?.png 18879549_390841187982766_785552658059493376_n.jpg Fang and Boboiboy (Ep 9).jpeg bbbg ep 10 boboiboy.jpeg BBBG Ep.10 screencap: Gopal, Boboiboy and Fang.jpeg bbbgep10.jpeg bbbgep10.2.jpeg We're not delivery boys.png bbbgep10.3.jpeg BoBoiBoy looking Yaya and Ying.JPG Every time the world test come up.JPG They'll get like that.JPG Tch, no need to rub it in.JPG Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy get ready.png Yes, Admiral!.JPG "Very hard?!".png Boboiboy sitting.png Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy.png BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying.JPG What kind of questions are these?.JPG Gopal shocked.JPG How are you guys answering everything so easily?.JPG Gopal amazed with Yaya.JPG Ochobot once told me.JPG I think I can at least answer those questions.JPG Gopal and BoBoiBoy almost blowing.JPG BoBoiBoy and Gopal in the roof.JPG Gopal and BoBoiBoy fainted.JPG Understand, Admiral.JPG Gopal and BoBoiBoy afraid.JPG Lunch break?.JPG Gopal and boboiboy during lunch break.jpeg Go on, eat! Don't be shy!.JPG Gopal and BoBoiBoy awkward.JPG Yaya, Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Fang eating.JPG Go ahead, Admiral.JPG From 7AM til 7PM, except for luch breaks.JPG So that's why he was so nice when he woke us up this morning.JPG Once the clock hit 7, he suddenly turned into a lion!.JPG Who's a lion?.png It's only because I see the hidden potential in all of you.png All of you want to be the best, right?.png Yaya, Ying, BoBoiBoy.png But Tok Aba taught me to sing it that way.png The gang having fear for the Toughness Test..png TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 1280x720-Bct.jpg Boboiboy and gopal 2.jpeg Boboiboy and gopal.jpeg Yaya, boboiboy and gopal.jpeg During. Focus test.jpeg Boboiboy's gang.jpeg imageb.jpeg imagebb.jpeg BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal looking up.png bbb and gopal.png waah so cute lol.png BoBoiBoy and Yaya shocked.png Go get that Power Sphera quick!.png But will you be okay.png Awesome!.png You won't tell us anything?".png Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Yaya shocked.png Goggles that can detect invisible Power Spheras!.png Ice screenshot 20170616-151129.png Gopal and BoBoiBoy asking why.png He's taken Gopal.png I knew it.png Fang and BoBoiBoy from Earth.png Fang and BoBoiBoy shocked.png Yes! Victory!.png BoBoiBoy looking with serious.png BoBoiBoy-Ying VS Gopal-Yaya.png Yay!.png Ying and BoBoiBoy trying to catch the ball.png BoBoiBoy and Ying not believe it.png Awesome.png Oh, my head.png You mean like this?.png It's just up ahead!.png Actually, it's all thanks to our team effort.png What just happened?.png Fang asking to BoBoiBoy.png Ochobot whispering to BoBoiBoy.png Space lizard!.png You're trapped!.png BoBoiBoy and Ochobot face when looking Tarung Suit.png Why did you connect the cable back?!.png You want him to attack us again?!.png Like old archives!.png Guard... Guardian.png Please, can we have a lifeline?.png What's the first question?.png "I read the Power Sphera article.".png "You look at my face.".png Boboiboy giving advice to Gopal.png "Commander?!".png "Come down to the main hangar!".png "Bring Ochobot with you!".png Gopal, Boboiboy & Ochobot walking.png "How should I know.".png Gopal, Boboiboy, Ochobot, Yaya & Ying astonished.png Boboiboy astonished.png "Why are all the spaceships being prepared?".png "...from Captain Kaizo!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Tarung.png "Huh?! Attacked by space pirates?!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Koko Ci.png "Hmm... I don't think we're going to Sunnova Station.".png "...To investigate claims that those space pirates have a dangerous Power Sphera!".png "A dangerous Power Sphera? Which one?".png Gopal, Ochobot & Boboiboy.png "Yes, Admiral!".png "Focus on the mission!".png All sitting.png All shocked.png Boboiboy shocked.png Everyone was relieved.png Fang, Ying, Boboiboy, Yaya & Gopal out from spaceships.png Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying & Yaya walking.png All confused because of Kaizo behavior.png KaiEps22-13.png Aye, Captain!.png KaiEps22-35.png KaiEps22-37.png Am I right, BellBot?.JPG But I studied by myself.png Gopal, BoBoiBoy, Fang and Kaizo shocked.png I have StealthBot!.png Who's TEMPUR-A?.png We won't let you lay your hands on these Power Spheras!.JPG Let's stop him together, BoBoiBoy.JPG All want to fight Vargoba.JPG I... I have to redeem myself!.JPG Go, BoBoiBoy!.JPG Boboiboy-without-hat-1.png Boboiboy-without-hat-2.png Kaizo-and-Boboiboy.png BoBoiBoy seeing TAPOPS Station destroyed.png Boboiboy-without-hat-3.png Boboiboy-without-hat-4.png Boboiboy-without-hat-5.png What?! (2).JPG Bust I'm still-!.JPG Boboiboy-without-hat-6.png Give me a beard too!.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries